


Musical Productions Suck

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Musicals, drama club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has never thought he was a worthy actor. So, when he is forced to audition for a play then he is nervous when production begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Productions Suck

**Author's Note:**

> JEREMY IS THE BOMB. All I have to say. :)

"I don't know why I need to be here." Gavin grumbled as Ryan fixed his tie. The senior furrowed his brow as the freshman talked. "I'm not good at this at all. You know that, Ryan." He was trying to engage the concentrated senior but he didn't respond. He was preoccupied with getting the tie right.

"Come on Gav, everything will be alright." Someone spoke from Gavin's ride. He looked over to Jeremy who was giving him a soft smile and a thumbs up. "You just gotta believe. Isn't that right, Jack?" Jack nodded and fixed Jeremy's hair.

Someone scoffed next to Jeremy. "Yeah? But Gavin's right. He fucking sucks at singing, dancing, and acting. Why do we even have him trying out?" Michael sneered.

"Shut it, Michael." Geoff slapped the younger one and he watched Michael rub his cheek. "We're supporting each other because this will be our last musical production together. Ryan wants it perfect." Geoff sighed and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Right, so be nicer to Gavin." Jack glared at Michael.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's get this stupid audition over with." Michael sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd rather get to Geoff's place as soon as possible for our video game night." Michael went to walk away with Geoff following after.

"Yeah! I can beat all your butts at Destiny!" Jeremy wooed before going to follow the two with a chuckling Jack in tow.

"Ryan, are you done yet?" Ryan sighed and he pulled away. He got the tie done but he had been fiddling with the others collar.

"Yeah, just I believe in you Gavin. You can do this." Ryan clasped his shoulder and shot him a reassuring smile.

Gavin smiled back softly and he nodded but he was doubtful. Ryan leaned in to kiss his cheek before deciding to follow the rest of the group.

Gavin looked off in the direction and didn't know what to make of this whole play. Not like all of them could get parts anyways. Grease may have a big cast but Gavin knew he wouldn't get a lead. He wasn't as good as Michael or Ryan. Even Jeremy was better than him though the other was quiet when it came to singing.

He shook his head and decided to walk out on the whole thing. It'd be fine. He didn't have to be in the play with the others this time. So what if it's the last play. They had the community theater. Sure, it was a place that was popular and probably harder to get parts in plays but he didn't care. He had walked out of the auditorium and went to go to the track of the school. Sitting down on the bleachers.

Gavin leaned back and stared at the dulling clouds overhead with a sigh. He had told Ryan countless times before that he was terrible at acting. He didn't get leading roles though Ryan would always believe in him. Hell, he barely tried. Not like he really wanted to be in the productions anyways.

He always felt like he had two left feet when it came to the dance routines. Ryan would always go over the steps with him though until he was close enough to them or got them. He never knew why the other was so keen on him auditioning.

'Come on, idiot. You know why. He wants to do things with YOU.' Gavin frowned to his intruding thought then shook the idea away.

He knew Michael was with Geoff and Jeremy was with Jack. That meant nothing though to Gavin. He was just happy his friends were in happy healthy relationships. Yeah they happened to be seniors but it was alright. He was the only freshmen while Michael was a sophomore.

Jeremy had another year with Jack since he was junior. The only two seniors were Geoff and Ryan which made it possible for them to all be in the productions this year.

"Isn't Geoff a volunteer?" Gavin wondered out loud as he tried to remember. He shook his head then sighed deeply. He closed his eyes as he heard voices or what he presumed to be more than one voice.

"Gavin!" Gavin jolted up right and groaned to the stiffness in his back. "Come on, ass." The growl was most defiantly Michael's.

"Ugh, why?" Gavin felt his body get lifted but he wasn't cooperating with the other. "I don't want to go to the audition, okay?! I'm not bloody talented, Michael." Gavin snapped then he was dropped.

"Are you stupid? You are fucking talented, Gav. Now get your skinny ass up and audition for a part. And try your hardest. Ryan won't let the drama teacher go home until you do so." Michael grunted.

"How long has it been?" Gavin now decided to open his eyes and saw the sun was almost set. Night had slowly been setting in around them.

"Two hours or more. Considering you could fall asleep on the fucking bleachers. Now come on. Ryan is waiting for you and so is the rest of us. I want to have game night at Geoff's place." Michael went to walk down.

"Hey, is Geoff just a volunteer for the drama department?" Gavin asked after he got up to follow Michael.

"Uh, yeah he is but they let him be part of the production because he can act too. Thought you knew that, Gav. Why are you asking?" Michael glanced at him then Gavin shrugged.

"Just curious is all." Gavin told him and Michael rolled his eyes. "I still don't want to audition." Gavin shook his head and Michael sighed.

"If you have the same reason as before then I'm going to call you an idiot." Michael informed and Gavin didn't speak up. Michael looked at him after there was silence for a while. "Is that seriously your reason? Come on, Gav. You're good at acting." Michael told him.

Gavin shook his head to him. "I don't really think I am. You and all the others think so but I think the only thing that matters is how much you believe in yourself. And I have no faith in my acting." Gavin told him.

"And why not? The characters that you play are always praised by the audience." Michael explained to him. "How can you not believe in your acting ability?" He asked.

"I just don't, Michael. There are a lot of people who don't believe in their acting abilities. I am just one more to the pile of untalented nobody's. Why do you care?" Gavin asked.

"I care because you're my boi, Gav. I don't like that you think so bad of yourself when that's not the truth." He told him. "Besides Ryan loves to see you acting. Wouldn't you want to get with that hunk?" Michael teased and Gavin laughed.

"I-I guess but I can't really compete with all the other people fawning over Ryan. I'm just some lanky British guy. Ryan would never go for someone like me." Gavin shook his head and they arrived to the auditorium.

"Just go in and audition for a part. You never know if you get a lead part or not." Michael patted him on the shoulder as he entered.

Gavin watched him walk down the aisle and then he followed suit. Ryan popped up in front of him and he yelped. "I'm glad Michael got you to come back. I was upset when I didn't see that you followed me." Ryan messed with Gavin's tie. "Break a leg." Ryan squeezed his shoulder then sat back down.

Gavin swallowed but got the script out of his back pocket. "Uh, I just wanted to read for the..." He swallowed then locked his lips. "The narrator part." He was nervous and the director nodded their head.

"Proceed." The man said with venom clearly there. It seemed he was grumpy from having to be forced to stay.

There was a long stretch of silence before Gavin went to start but once he opened his mouth he was silenced. "Are you really the person I have waited over an hour for? This is ridiculous. I don't need to stay here for an actor like you." The man stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"Please, just let him act out the scene and you'll see how good he is. I promise we didn't have you wait for nothing." Ryan had sprung up when the man went to leave. He didn't want Gavin to lose his opportunity, it seemed.

The man sighed but he nodded to Ryan. "Fine but this is his final chance. You better be right about this, Mr. Haywood. Or else I'm kicking him out of my auditorium." The man hissed. He settled down in his chair then looked up to Gavin; signaling to go ahead.

Gavin cleared his throat then proceeded to read a scene from Sweeney Todd. Moving about the stage as he began to sing a reprise of Joanne.

He finished and all the guys stood up to clap but only a few came from the director.  "I'm impressed you can sing. Also act, because I was sure you were just going to stand up there and stare ahead frozen. Thank you for not completely wasting my time." He said and looked down. "Callbacks will be posted soon. Be hopeful." He told Gavin who nodded and went to walk off stage.

"Good job, Gavin!" Jack smiled warmly to him and Gavin nodded to him.

Jeremy popped out from behind and gave Gavin a hug. "Yeah! Great job! It was a good scene, Gavin." Gavin smiled warmly to him then thanked him.

"See! Told you that you can act. Just have to have a little faith in yourself. Or more faith then you usually have. You know what I mean!" Michael brought him into a side hug.

"Yeah, it was great Gavvy. Glad you auditioned. Made me proud." Geoff smiled to him and Gavin nodded to him.

"Thanks guys. All of you. Made me feel better also." He smiled to him and he watched Ryan get up.

"Now you glad that you at least tried?" Ryan walked forward. "I think you would've been upset if you passed up this opportunity. I know you, Gavin." Ryan smiled to him as he stopped to stand in front of him.

"Well, I guess I would've been upset to some extent. Thanks for keeping the teacher back, Ryan. Means a lot." Gavin smiled back to him.

"Of course, I would never let you not audition Gavin." Ryan smiled as the other four went to walk out. "You're the Juliet to my Romeo." Ryan leaned in to whisper the phrase into Gavin's ear.

Shivers traveled up Gavin's spine and he felt his face get warm. Ryan chuckled softly and motioned for him to follow, so they could hang out at Geoff's place.

"So, what game should we play guys?" Jeremy asked as he was walking backwards.

"If we play any game then we'd all have to take turns. That's how it always goes." Michael scoffed and Ryan hummed.

"Well, Ryan and I can cook dinner while the four of you play something. I don't see why not." Jack suggested.

"Why not Fibbage?" Gavin suggested and the other three agreed.

"We can all be Gavin again to piss him off." Michael snickered and Gavin groaned.

"That was SO annoying! I didn't know who I was!" Gavin snapped and then everyone else laughed.

"Hey Jack, why don't we play a round then prepare dinner? Sound like a plan?" Ryan asked then Jack nodded to him.

"Well, it's Fibbage then dinner! I think we should just have a sleepover. Considering we all go to the same school." Jeremy stated. "Well, almost all of us." He added.

"That sounds sooo lame." Geoff groaned but sighed. "Fine, but you assholes have to tell me if you get parts tomorrow. I want a group phone call." Geoff demanded and they laughed.


End file.
